Episode 9674 (23rd January 2019)
Plot Sarah wakes up after a rough night on the lilo to the sight of David chewing her bra. Roy baulks at Carla's suggestion that he gets a mobile phone so that he can't go missing again, considering them tracking devices. Carla insists on having lunch with him. Tracy takes charge of Amy's interrogation. Amy refuses to go to school as everybody will be talking about her. Sarah asks Carla and Nick for a raise. They both turn her down. Tyrone arranges for Evelyn to pick Ruby up from school after bingo. Tracy starts to get somewhere with Amy with her gentler approach. Amy says she had sex with her baby's father at a party just before Christmas but doesn't know the lad's name. Abi borrows an outfit from Sally for her interview. Sally advises her to be her "best self". Amy discusses her pregnancy with Simon, who knows who the father is. Steve drives past, sees them hugging, and jumps to conclusions. Tracy takes Amy to the abortion clinic to arrange a termination. The nurse performs an ultrasound scan first. At the bistro, Roy and Carla reminisce about Hayley. Carla is sad that she hasn't had a relationship as meaningful as Roy and Hayley's. Shona is left to deal with the lunchtime rush at the cafe. Abi's interview gets off to a good start but things go south when the interviewer brings up the gaps in her CV. Abi's response that she was travelling in Botswana prompts further questions when it turns out that the interviewer's sister lives there. Nicola tells Gary she doesn't mind him missing maintenance payments for a month or two until he's back on his feet. Gary refuses her offer. Nick lets Gary know that Audrey is going with a cheaper builder. Gary is despondent as he's turned other jobs down to clear his schedule. Shona takes a call at the cafe and rushes to the bistro to tell Roy that Sylvia is gravely ill in hospital. Amy's scan reveals that she's ten weeks pregnant, not six. Tracy realises Amy's story was a pack of lies and demands to know who the father is. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding Guest cast *Clinic Nurse - Heather Phoenix *Interviewer - Kate Copeland *Zack Rubinstein - Phoenix & Sebastian Winnington (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Office *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Gary Windass Construction - Yard *Family planning clinic - Clinic Nurse's consulting room and corridor *Unit 7 - Office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy gently quizzes Amy about the father of her baby; Gary's gutted to hear that he's lost out on the contract for Audrey's house as she's received a cheaper quote; and Roy and Carla reminisce about Hayley over lunch at the bistro. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,694,555 viewers (7th place). Category:2019 episodes